


𝙁𝙪𝙗𝙪

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: I already posted this on my twitter accnt, might as well posted it here also. Oo na TJ to🤧
Relationships: Justin De Dios & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Kentin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	𝙁𝙪𝙗𝙪

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on my twitter accnt, might as well posted it here also. Oo na TJ to🤧

Justin’s

It was about 11:30 in the evening when I heard the doorbell ring. I wondered who be at my door at this late hour. I went to the door and there stood my best friend Ken. 

"Please let me in Jah”

“Bakit nandito ka?”

“Bakit masama ba?”

Against my better judgment I let him into my apartment. Once he came in, he walked over and kissed me flashed on the lips. 

The fuck.. Ser?

His warm lips caress mine, slowly and carefully. I can't resist. My sweaty fist is clenching his collar, pulling his face to mine. 

Suddenly, I'm pushing to him, desperate to feel every part of him at once. I groan as he cups my ass. His hand is so warm that it burns me through the fabric. 

I can feel his bulge against mine, sending jolts of heat and pleasure through my body.

What the actual fuck.. Shit..

He then dropped down to his knees. He slipped two fingers under my waistband and looked up at me. I nodded silently, then he carefully slid my shorts down my thighs. My manhood stood straight up, pointed at his face like a microphone. 

He didn't waste a second. He took hold of my member and brought it to his lips. Just like that, He sucked me while gently stroking my length. 

As we make eye contact, his grip tightens and it starts to feel really good.

“Fuck you ken..”

“Yeah.. fuck me jah”

I take in a big deep breath as I feel heat shoot through me. I start to moan as I feel his hot mouth surrounding me. At the same time as he suckles and probes my cockhead and foreskin with his tongue, he runs his hands up and down my length. 

It's fucking amazing. He is amazing..

Heat is pulsing through my body, directed by a heart that is beating too fast to be normal. My hand immediately went to the back of his head and I entangled my fingers in his hair while holding him to my erection. 

“Ahhhh.. S-shit suson..”

My knees feels like they're going to give up. I can't think about anything except how great it feels to have my cock buried in his beautiful, hot, wet mouth. 

He then stopped and he got to his feet. 

He walked and led me to my bedroom. I followed him back. He took off all of his clothes, went to my bed and faced me with his legs spread wide.

“Please Justin, make love to me. Fuck me”

I think I lost all my control right then. I stripped down and got in between his legs. 

I gripped his throbbing member and started pumping it slowly. It felt huge and incredibly hot in my hand. His body tensed and he let out a loud groan. He arched his back off the bed as I stroked him. 

I leaned forward and aimed the head of his member at my open mouth while teasing his entrance, circling it with my two fingers and pushing it gently to his already slicked hole. 

I took hold of my cock and I guided it to his waiting hole. Pushing it deeper. I’m going to fuck him like he fucked me the other day. 

Yes, we are fuck buddies. 

"Suck my nipples, Jah”

I lowered my mouth and started to run my tongue on his hard nips. Ken was getting into it, that much was for sure. 

“ugghhh Shit.. J-Jah...”

I pounded his hole as hard as I could. My balls were hitting against his ass. His ass muscles had me in a tight grip. I kept driving my prick into his bottom. 

I don't know how long we went at it. I did feel my nuts starting to pinch. I knew how crazy it was fucking my best friend with my bare cock.

My balls clench up and tingle as I load my cum inside him. With a huge scream he blew his load all over his abs and some on the sheet. 

His body shook as I gave him all my hot oils. He clamped down hard onto my dick and he made sure he got every drop of my love cum from me. 

We finally both calmed down, my cock slipped out from Ken's hole then I collapsed to the bed bonelessly. 

Our bodies drenched in sweat, cheeks flushed. He looked into my eyes, brushed a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. 

He curled beside me. Stroking my cheek to reveal a sweet, contented smile on his beautiful face and kissed me gently before we both released a heavy sigh of satisfaction.

I could barely believe what we had done together. 

Again.

"I love you Justin," he said out of nowhere. Staring at me intently.

For a moment, I couldn’t breathe, then I have to gasp to catch up some oxygen. Oh Shit.

“W-what?”

“I said I love you.. mahal kita Jah. Ayoko na ng ganito lang tayo” 

As soon as he said that, I hugged him tight. I’ve been waiting for this for I don’t know how long now.

“I love you so much”


End file.
